In the related art, as this kind of vibration damping device, for example, a configuration which is described in Patent document 1 is known. The vibration damping device includes a first cylindrical attachment member which is connected to one of a vibration generating portion and a vibration receiving portion, a second attachment member which is connected to the other thereof, an elastic body which connects both attachment members, and a partition member which divides a liquid chamber, in which a liquid is sealed and which is positioned within the first attachment member, into a primary liquid chamber having the elastic body as a portion of a wall surface, and into a secondary liquid chamber. A limiting passage which communicates with the primary liquid chamber and the secondary liquid chamber is formed in the partition member. The limiting passage includes a first limiting passage which generates liquid-column resonance with respect to input of idle vibration, and a second limiting passage which generates liquid-column resonance with respect to input of shake vibration. A plunger member is provided in the partition member.
In the vibration damping device, when vibration is input, the first limiting passage is opened and closed by moving the plunger member. Accordingly, the limiting passage through which a liquid flows is switched between the primary liquid chamber and the secondary liquid chamber. Therefore, when idle vibration is input, the liquid flows through the first limiting passage, and when shake vibration is input, the liquid flows through the second limiting passage.